Whenever I'm Alone with You
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: So Weird/Roswell crossover..MORE TO COME!!
1. Default Chapter

"Max!" Michael climbed into his friend's window,"Maxwell!"  
  
Max turned over on his side and squeezed his eyes shut,hoping Michael would get the hint and leave him be  
  
"Come on Maxi, I need your help"  
  
He opened one eye cautiously,"What?"  
  
"There's this one girl.."  
***********************************  
whenever I'm alone with you you make me feel   
like i am home again whenever i'm alone with   
you you make me feel like i am whole again   
***********************************  
Carey crept in the dark to fi's room."Fi..are you awake?"  
  
"I am now"  
  
Carey pulled the blankets back and climbed beside Fi."I've got a problem"  
  
"Yeah, Jack when he finds you in bed with me" Fi replied  
  
Carey rolled off the ebd with a thump,"There's this girl... 


	2. In the past (3 Days ago)

"1 day,tops" Kyle crossed his arms over his chest,eyeing the tour bus with hate and greed  
  
Ned scratched his head,"I dunno...so you know what's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah" Kyle sighed,"I know why your bus broke down in Roswell"  
  
Ned pursed his lips,"Why?"  
  
"I..um... alot of things" Kyle said hurriedly  
  
Ned raised an eyebrow,"Right..."  
  
"Maybe you should go get some coffee or something"  
*************************************************  
whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel   
like i am young again whenever i'm alone with   
you you make me feel like i am fun again   
**************************************************  
Liz and maria watched the gang tread reluctanly into the Crashdown,obviously still sleepy  
  
"The guy Ned spoke to at the gargage said one day tops" Irene said into her cell phone plastered to her ear  
  
Fi closed her eyes and quietly snored against the booth table  
  
Maria's eyes fell on the tall guy with sandy blond hair,still very much asleep  
  
Carey leaned his head back against the seat and let out a steady snore  
  
"He's cute" Maria hissed to Liz  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow  
  
"Can we get some menus?" Molly called,"I could use some coffee"  
  
"We could all use some coffee" irene called  
  
Clu yawned."Can I have a hot choclate?"  
  
Liz nearly tripped over her feet when she noticed Clu."Yeah, 2 coffes and a hot chocolate"  
  
Carey opened one eye,"3 coffees"  
  
Liz turned around in time to see Maria blush."Right...3 coffees" 


	3. (3 Days ago) at the Garage

Jack sat next to Ned in front of the garage,their eyes on Kyle's every move  
  
"They're watching me" Kyle hissed into the phone  
  
"Maybe you should do the work Kyle" Isabel replied,filling her sink with hot water so she could do the dishes  
  
"Iz.."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes."You haven't paid this guy yet,have you?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Ned chuckled,"Not a cent"  
*********************************************** 


	4. What better time than NOW

"Where are you?" Liz hissed over the phone  
  
Maria slowed the car,"Why?"  
  
"I've got to go save Isabel from Max"  
  
Her car screeched to a hault."Max called you?"  
  
"Do you know something I don't,Maria?"  
  
Maria grimaced,gritting her teeth."Nooooo"  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"I'll be there in like 2 minutes"  
*****************************************  
however far away i will always love you however   
long i stay i will always love you whatever   
words i say i will always love you i will always   
love you   
******************************************  
Clu yawned,"Jack?"  
  
The other bunk was quiet  
  
"I know you're upset about leaving Iz and all,but Jack..Jack?"  
******************************************  
whenever i'm alone with you you make me feel   
like i am free again whenever i'm alone with   
you you make me feel like i am clean again   
*******************************************  
Max sat on the couch,obviously fuming  
  
Isabel bit her lip,Jack sitting beside her on the floor,hugging his knees  
  
"God..." he shook his head  
  
Michael watched the group earnestly  
  
"A baby.." max muttered,"God Isabel.."  
  
From the kitchen they could hear Michael digging around in the refrigator  
  
"This is the stupidest, dumbest..god Isabel! A baby! You're going to have a baby..with him!"  
  
Jack's cheeks burned 


	5. It has to happen sometime...

The minute Fi reached over to turn on the light and talk to Carey,ANnie appeared in her doorway."What's going on?"  
  
Fi turned on her side and leaned over the bed,looking down at Carey  
  
"I've got this problem" he looked up at the ceiling,"There's this girl.."  
  
At the same time,Annie blantly stated,"I love Kyle"  
  
Fi bit her lip,slowly turning over to turn off the light and go back to bed."Goodnight"  
  
"FI!" Annie and Carey cried at the same time  
************************************************ 


	6. Strange Little Girl (Fiona and michael p...

"How many??" Michael swung the order papers around on the small metal thing that he really couldn't figure out  
  
"3 breakfast specials" Maria tapped her foot  
  
He scratched his head,waving his free hand over the grill.  
  
"No!" Maria hissed  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow,"Why not?"  
  
"Because.." she pouted  
  
He rolled his eyes,"It's going to be awhile then.."  
*****************************************  
one day you see a strange little girl look at you  
one day you see a strange little girl feeling blue  
she'd run to the town one day  
leaving home and the country fair  
just beware  
when you're there  
strange little girl  
  
*****************************************  
Michael brought the plates of food out himself,to his dismay  
  
They all turned and glared at Michael,who looked awfully sheepish.  
  
Fi opened one eye,then opened the other quickly  
  
"Finally!" Molly cried,"We're starving"  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow,glaring at Maria."Sorry,the grill's been acting up" he looked over at Fi,who turned her blushing face away quickly,in order not to be caught  
  
God, he was cute..really really cute..  
*******************************************  
  
she didn't know how to live in a town that was rough  
it didn't take long before she knew she had enough  
walking home in her wrapped up world  
she survived but she's feeling old  
and she found all things cold  
strange little girl  
**********************************************  
"Sorry about them.." Fi followed Michael out the back of the Crashdown  
  
"Shouldn't you be eating?" he squinted to look at her  
  
Fi shrugged,"Honestly,the food was bad"  
  
"Thanks,I think" Michael chuckled  
  
"Well.." Fi sighed,"I'm being honest"  
  
"I appreciate your honesty" Michael ran a hand through his hair,"Really I do..but I don't know you"  
  
Fi pursed her lips.Where was Jack when she needed him??  
  
"Sorry" he forced a smile."It's been a hard morning.."  
  
She nodded  
  
"I...Let me try to fix you something edible" Michael gritted his teeth underneath his forced smile  
**************************************************  
where are you going?  
strange little girl  
where are you going?  
do you know where you could be going?  
walking home in her wrapped up world  
she survived but she's feeling old 


	7. Sour Girl (Carey and Maria part 1)

"Tell me when I've hit the table" Maria cried  
  
Liz ducked under the counter,searching for sweet'n'low for Irene's coffee  
  
Carey jumped at the same time Maria's polyster covered hip hit the booth table  
  
"ow!" she watched in horror as the food flew all over the table,on her,and on Carey."Ohh man"  
  
Liz popped up and watched Jack pick scrambled eggs out of his hair,hash browns drip down Carey's t-shirt  
  
"Ohhhh man"  
******************************************  
She turned away, what was she looking at?  
She was a sour girl the day that she met me  
Hey, what are you looking at?   
She was a happy girl the day that she left me   
******************************************  
  
  
Jack ran his head under the tap in the bathroom as Carey tried to sponge off the food."She's an idiot.."  
  
"Have you tried balancing food on a tray Jack?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow,"Why are you so..." he stopped,then started to laugh."Let me guess"  
  
Carey blushed bright red  
  
"Thought so.Does Clu know?"  
  
He nodded slowly  
  
"Man...Carey" jack threw the crumpled up paper napkins he used to dry his hair,"you are too much"  
******************************************  
What would you do?  
What would you do if I follow you?   
What would you do? I follow   
******************************************  
  
"I'm taking a break" Maria called  
  
Carey raised his head,watching her leave.  
  
"Sit Carey" Irene tapped his shoulder,"You aren't going anywhere"  
********************************************  
Don't turn away, what are you looking at?   
He was so happy on the day that he met her   
Say, what are you looking at?   
I was a superman, the looks are deceiving   
********************************************  
  
She leaned her back against the wall and slid down,squatting.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Maria looked up at the leg coming out of the bathroom window."What the hell!"  
  
Carey jumped down,"Sorry"  
  
"Oh my god!" she cried,"You're insane"  
  
Carey's face fell,"I just.."  
  
Maria ran up to him,grabbing his face,she gave him a quick kiss."Thank you,I'm fine" she smiled,running back into the Crashdown  
  
Carey stood by the wall for a few minutes, wearing a lopsided grin,before thinking how he would get back into the restaurant  
***********************************************  
The rollercoaster ride's a lonely one   
I pay the ransom note to stop it from steaming   
Hey, what are you looking at?   
She was a teenage girl when she met me   
***********************************************  
"What'd you do!" Liz hissed,as Maria and Liz watched him saunter into the Crashdown from the front door,the parents raging  
  
"Nothing" Marian chuckled  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow,"Maria.."  
  
"What?" she laughed,shaking her ponytail as she went into the kitchen  
  
Liz watched Carey's eyes follow Maria the entire time  
****************************************************  
What would you do?   
What would you do if I follow you?  
What would you do? I follow 


End file.
